Hosting His Fear
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Tatsuya Raiden has a secret. He's afraind of women. now what would happen if suddenly he was thrust into the host club along with his new friend Haruhi? Will tatsuya get over his fear or will they worsen? [WARNING:Shonen ai/yaoi, DOB'T LIKE DON'T READ.]
1. Chapter 1

Name- Tatsuya Raiden

Gender- Male

Height- 5' 10"

Blood Type- AB

Favorite subjects- English, Art, Music,

Horoscope sign- Aries

Age- 16

Favorite foods- Sweets, Mitarashi Dango, ramen (Not the instant stuff)

Class- First year, class A

Personality- Tatsuya doesn't like to talk all that much when you first meet him, but when you get to know him he becomes louder and smiles a lot. Tatsuya enjoys quiet and dark places, and he blushes very easily. He loves music and art very much. Tatsuya can play many instruments and has a wonderful singing voice, but the only person he sings for is his mom, and even then he gets nervous. Will be the person who would keep something really creepy when everyone else wouldn't want it (he doesn't like it when people neglect or abandon something/someone.)

Quirks- blushes very easily, has stage fright, stutters like crazy when embarrassed or shocked by something/someone, has a pretty sharp temper, hates to be woken up (Is worse than Kyoya.) is Bi-polar, loves cute things (Loves Hunny and Usa-chan.)

Fears- Women and being completely alone (Having no one to turn to, or having anyone be around and/or want to be with you)

[Puppet: Actually my worst fear, being completely alone. When i come up with characters i usually like to have a part of me in them, so i can really learn to love the character]

Hair- Pale blonde hair with red bangs

Eyes- Golden cat like eyes with dark rings around his pupil

Nationality- British, and Japanese

Family- Mom (Tatsuki Raiden - 41), Dad (Hiroshi Raiden - 46) [Dead]

Name- Tatsuki Raiden

Age- 41

Quirks- she hides her true emotions a lot, she sometimes mixes her son up with her husband. (They look almost identical. Tatsuya got some of his personality from Tatsuki and his looks from his dad) And she usually like to where men's clothing while working and relaxing

Hair- long brown and is slightly graying, usually in a low ponytail

Eyes- golden cat like eyes

Nationality- Japanese

Blood type- A

Gender- female

Height- 5' 3"

Favorite foods- Sushi, pastries, strawberries

fears- losing her only son like how she lost her husband, having her son shun her or leave he alone, to get re-married, to forget her beloved husband, for her son to never have close friends that he can turn to if something happened to herself

Family- Son (Tatsuya Raiden - 16), Husband (Hiroshi Raiden - 43) [Dead]

personality- very happy go lucky, very emotional, always puts on a smile when she wants to break down and cry, always ready to help people dear to her.

Name- Hiroshi Raiden

Age- 43 [Dead]

Quirks-

Hair- Pale blonde, very long and always pulled into a low pony tail

Eyes- light blue

Nationality- British

Blood type- B

Gender- Male

Height- 6' 2"

Favorite foods- fruits, Steak, Boston Cream cake

Fears- losing his wife's trust and loyalty. Having his family live on the streets because he doesn't have a job

Family- Son (Tatsuya Raiden - 16), Wife (Tatsuki Raiden - 41)

Personality- Funny, laughs easily, smiles a lot, when upset he is scary, can be serious at times, very childish, always wants to help people.

*Story Start* (Tatsuya's P.O.V.)

"Honey! Guess what came in the mail?!" mom shouts running up the stairs of our two story house.

"What mum?!" I ask pulling the covers over my head. It's about 12 o'clock on Saturday in my home of Brittan. My name is Tatsuya Raiden I'm 16 years old, and have a sever fear of women. When girls are around me I tend to shudder and sweat lightly fearing that they would touch me or something like that. And don't get me wrong I have nothing against women but, to say the least they scare me. Especially fangirls… they frighten me dearly.

Anyway my mom decided to practically brake down my door… yet again… to give me something that came in the mail.

"Honey! Honey, guess what?!" Mom had a smile plastered on her slightly aged face.

"What?" I ask holding my heavy black comforter over my head.

"You'll never believe what came in the mail!" mom shouted trying to pull off my comforter, but failed greatly do to my strong grip on the bedding. She pouted and her shoulders slumped, "Do you not want to see your beautiful mother?" she whimpered. Causing me to sigh deeply,

"No mum, but it's bright out… and you know… I hate light, it stings my eyes."

"Aww, but still, come out! I want to see my mucho handsome son!~" she sang, I stayed under the covers ignoring my mom.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? Mucho handsome son does not sound right." Mum pouts again,

"Well you no fun." I pull the covers off my head and smirk at her,

"I try my best." Mom purses her lips and shoves an already opened envelope in my face then walks out of my bedroom door.

"Here, just read this, I already did… even though it was addressed to you…"

I give mum a blank stare, 'thanks mum.' I thought sarcastically, 'You are so helpful.' I open the envelope and saw

'Tatsuya Raiden, we are happy to announce that you have been given a scholarship in art and music to Ouran private academy. You should feel very honored you were given this opportunity to study at our school. Also you are not our only Scholarship student we have this year. There is one other person; he/she will have classes with you. Your homeroom will be in class 1-A. your schedule consists of 5 periods per day. And you will see your teachers every other day. Mr. Raiden I do hope you will enjoy your time here at Ouran. And please feel free to join after school clubs. If you need anything, just stop by my office. I'm happy to have you at my school.

Sincerely,

Mr. Suoh.'

'Wow, I really got accepted into this super fancy school. So this is why mum was freaking out.'

I smiled, 'this I gonna be interesting. I wonder if I'll fit in with everybody… nah, everybody's probably rich and snobbish… … …' my eyes widen after thinking for a minute.

"MUM!" I cry shooting out of my beloved bed, running down stairs into the kitchen with just black boxers and a white tank top on. I run over to Mum and shake her shoulders violently, "Mum! You realize we'll have to move right?! Besides Girls go to that school GIRLS I say **GIRLS!** I can't go there! I'll die!" mom just stares wide eyed at me as her head bobs up and down from my violent shaking. She then lifts her hand up and socks me straight in the face sending my flying to the ground. "Why'd you do that?!" I asked angrily

"Because! You were making my head hurt from shaking me so much! You don't treat a lady like that!" She shouted back at me.

"Well excuse me! I don't deal with girls all that much! I go to an all guys school, remember!?" I push myself off the ground and get in my mom's face.

Mum then smiles and says happily, "Hunny I know you go to an all guy's school, so I planned on sending you to Ouran so you could get over your fear! Besides we finally have an excuse to move now!" I give mum a blank stare.

'We're doing this just so we have an excuse to move? Couldn't we just do that without an excuse?'

"Now! Get packing! We leave tomorrow!"

"What?! Tomorrow?! So soon!?"

"Yup!" mom sings happily, "I can't wait!"

I give mom a deadpanned look before collapsing to the floor.

'Why do I have to go to a school with girls?' I ask myself silently with waterfall tears streaming down my face. 'this is gonna be fun…' I think sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: CHAPTER IS KINDA DEPRESSING, ALSO MIGHT BE SHORTISH GOES OVER TATSUYA'S PAST MORE. I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOLD THE HOSY CLUB... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

*Tatsuya*

I sigh sweat as droplets slowly slide down my face. I wipe my forehead with my black sweatshirt sleeve. I finally finished packing all of the stuff that resided in my old messy bedroom. A large box held all of my band tee-shirts for Blood on the Dance Floor and Three Days Grace, along with different anime tee-shirts, and my amazing colorful v-necks. In another box all of my jeans and short were put in there along with my studded belts. In other boxes were the rest of my clothing, all of the books that i've read at least 3 times, and things I used to past the time, such as notepads where I write different things like poetry and just made up stories. then I had my sketch books and my beloved ipod that held all of my favorite music.

I looked around my now bare and clean room staring at the faded marks that showed were all of my posters were hung and my then turned towards my black and red colored bed that was still covered in pillows and held someone I probably would never be able to part with. A worn out fading grey bunny that had newly stitched black button eyes sewed on its fuzzy face, and different animal parts sewn on it. Such as it's one arm that is a light pink and had bloody claws attached to its paw.

The bunny was my best friend for as long as I could remember. In school I was never very social, and kids thought I was a freak because I never talked to people besides teachers, and my bunny that's name is Akuma, which means demon. But the name suits him perfectly, for he looks so demented from all of the wear and tear he's gone thru and with the different limbs sewn on by your truly because I didn't want him to be thrown out. Akuma was the last gift I got from my father before he died an a car accident. Akuma was a normal bunny at the time, he had shiny brown button eyes and soft fur that seemed perfect in every aspect, but that's not how it is now, well not in most peoples eyes. But to me Akuma is way better now than he ever was when I was first given him. I'll forever be grateful to my dad for giving me Akuma, even though I miss him, I always just try to remember the better days. The days when he taught me how to draw an paint when I came home after school, or when he comforted me when ever I got bullied in school.

Yes. In school I was bullied harshly. Kids would always gang up on me and beat me up in the playground. but I was fine with it at first, the boys would just punch me a couple times then leave me alone for the rest of the day, but that was when my dad was there. After he died, I went into depression and then I didn't even talk to my teachers or even my own mum. That's when the verbal abuse started. Kids would call me names and make fun of my father. Saying he was a drunk or was just stupid for getting killed in that accident.

I walk towards my bed and pick up Akuma and hold him at arms lenght. I smile at my old friend and brush some of my bangs out of my cat like eyes. "Akuma, you'll stay with me right? Your not gonna leave me to, not like every body else. Your the only one left. The only person who's stayed with me for this long, just you and mom... But I wonder will I get new friends? or will my fear of women get rid of that chance?"

I shake my head causing my bangs to run across my forehead, 'Alright Tatsuya! no more depressing topics!' I hug Akuma to my chest with my left arm and lifted my right into the air, 'I'm gonna think positive! I'll make friends!... maybe...' I place my hand on my head and flop down on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling, 'wow, I suck that thinking positively...' I smile lightly and hear a knock at my door.

"Hunny! You ready? We need to leave soon! Oh! And there is a truck out front, so bring your stuff down so we can load it up. Hunny? You up..?" Mom opens the door slightly to pear in and see me lying sprawled out on my bed a blank look of indifference on my face, "Hunny..." Mum walks into my room and heads towards me a sad look on her face. "You were thinking about him... weren't you... Tatsuya, you have to stop thinking of the past. We're moving to japan, it's time for us to start a new. Your going to a new school, so now you can make new friends." Mum looked at my arm and saw Akuma lying next to me. MUm gets a pain filled look to cross her face as she sees Akuma's state. She loved the bunny just as much as I did, but she always wanted me to get rid of him. And I think it's because she want's to get rid of the memory of dad. The pain filled memory of losing the man you loved with all of your heart, then having to deal with your child going thru depression. That memory to mum is the worse one possible, and here she is trying to get rid of it.

*Tatsuki*

I stare down at the small bear that lied next to my beautiful son. That bunny tore at what little heart strings that were left after Hiroshi's death. I know it's wrong of me, but I always wished I could just get rid of those painful memories that clouded my mind at night. I sometimes wish I could forget ever meeting my husband, and just continue to be the perfect mother that supported my son, and helped him when he was in this state.

His state of blankness. Tatsuya is a happy boy, he really is but his past is filled with just too many scars. And hardly any of them had healed properly. Tatsuya deserves to leave this town that holds the key to his problems. That's why I wanted to move so badly and that's why I want him to go to Ouran. So he can hopefully get new friends and live a better life.

Tatsuya looks at me with a tiered smile on his pale face, "Mum, i'll get my bed all set then we can bring everything down, Okay?" I nodded my head and tug on my slightly graying hair,

"Hunny... you know why we're moving right?" I ask my son,

"Yeah, I got excepted to Ouran so we're moving to japan. Also there you want me to get over my fear of women, and hopefully make new friends." I smile down at Tatsuya.

'As always he can read me like a book. I can never hide anything from him.'

*Tatsuya*

Mum smiles to herself about something. 'Alright,' I tell myself, 'I need to at least try to make new friends, to please mum, but also to help me, hopefully heal these seemingly un-healable scars.

*About an hour later*

Everything was packed an put in the truck. Now mom was just waiting for me to come down stairs so we could head out. But at the moment I just wanted to reminisce of all the time I've spent in this house. tTe times I was sick with the flu, or when there was a terrible thunderstorm and I slept with mum and dad because I was scared of the booming thunder. I walk thru our small tiled kitchen and remembered all the fights me and mom got into here, weather it was about who would do the dishes, or what we'd have for dinner.

A sad smile passes over my face. I knew I would miss this place dearly, but I understand why mom wanted to move so badly. This house holds both good and bad memories, and now is the time that I get a new start. But I won't forget my past, and I won't try to erase it, I'll just try to heal these wounds...one step at a time.

A new smile finds it's way onto my face, a smile filled with hope for the future. I walk towards my front door, then turned before I opened it and take one final glance at my bare house.

'Bye dad... i'll see you later.' I open the front door and walk out to see mom have tears getting close to falling from her golden eyes. I walk to mom and give her a tight hug, "mum... lets head home."

Mom bit her bottom lip and hugged me close. "Yes... Lets go home..."

Hey sorry if this didn't totally make sense, but things will get happier. and message me please comment, and tell me how I did. And if you have any questions ask!


	3. Chapter 3

Hosting his fear chapter 2

Finally after our long and boring flight me and mum were outside our new home. Our new house is an apartment; it has lots of families in the decent sized living spaces. Our apartment has a living room or a "Main" room, two medium sized bedrooms, a small kitchen and a large bathroom. At the moment we haven't moved anything big in yet, instead we're bringing in small boxes then we'll worry about the heavy things later.

"Tatsu, could you help me with this box?" mum asked as she struggled to keep a large box in her arms,

"Coming!" I called running over to her and scooped the box out of her arms like it weighed nothing, "Mum you should stick to getting some of the lighter boxes. I know you're strong and everything, but I don't want you to pull a muscle. Then you'd be no help in the kitchen and I'd have to do all of the work!" I give mom a closed eye smile and walk up the stairs to our apartment, which is numbered '143'.

Mum pouts and turns to grab another box only to have it be taken before she can grab it, "Hey!" she shouts at the stranger. The woman, er man smiled at mum and set the box on the ground then stuck his hand out to be shaken.

"Hello! My names Ranka! Are you new here?!" a huge smile was plastered on the man's face. The man had long red hair pulled into a low pony tail; he wore light makeup and had casual women's clothes on. When I came back outside I froze in shock.

'WHY WOULD A MAN WEAR WOMEN'S CLOTHING?!' I cry to myself, 'please don't act like a female,' I silently prayed. The man turned around and had his smile grow when he saw me.

"Oh my! Who's this cutie? Is he your son?" the man asked mum. Mum stood there for a moment before smiling and nodded her head proudly.

"Yup! That's my beautiful son! His name's Tatsuya and my name is Tatsuki Raiden it's nice to meet you Ranka." I start to twitch lightly as 'Ranka' walks towards me. Mum just smiles at me completely aware of the situation I'm in.

Mentally tears stream heavily down my face, 'Damn you mother! HELP ME!' Ranka now stands in front of my stiff figure and smiles widely.

"My, my Tatsuya, you're SO cute! I'd love to have you meet my daughter! I'm sure you'd love her! I should call her out! HARU-CHAN! COME OUT DEAR!" I hear footsteps come down the stairs and head towards me and Ranka.

"Dad, what is it?" I hear a bored voice ask. I rigidly start to turn around, but a small hand touches my arm and black dots decide to attack my vision and I collapse to the ground shaking lightly.

"Help…" I mutter silently as tears slowly fill my vision, "I…"

"Tatsuya!" I hear mum cry running towards my shivering figure, "Hunny! I'm so sorry I just wanted you to- I didn't think you'd react like that! I'm so sorry!" mum sobs her left hand clutched over her mouth as she hugs me into her chest with her right arm, "I had no idea…"

After who knows how long I woke up on my familiar bed with mum sitting right next to my bed waiting for me to wake up. I place a hand on my forehead and push myself off my bed. I look around my room and notice everything was in place, and it look almost the same way it did in Europe. I look at mum and noticed that she was fast asleep, so I silently got out of bed and picked mum up and lied her down on my bed under the tossed around covers. Then went to the bathroom and noticed that I had a bandage on my right cheek. It was a regular Band-Aid and was a deep purple in color. I touched it and flinched slightly.

'I guess I scraped my cheek when I blacked out. I wonder what time it is.' I walk out to the living room and looked for a clock. The living room still had some boxes littered around and I didn't find the wall clock out yet I, so I decided to open what boxes were left. There were four in total, and in the 3rd box our simple wall clock sat there untouched. I look at the living room and noticed that our cream couch was placed against a bare light tan colored wall. There was also our 19 inch TV that we had for 5 years placed in front of the couch. The TV was worn out but was still in working condition. Along with those two things, we had our table set across the way with chairs tucked under the table.

Now looking at the clock I noticed it was 9:23 pm, I looked outside to see the sun had sett and the sky was a shade of rich navy blue. I walk back into my room and noticed all of my clothes were taken care of. I smile and take out one of my favorite blood on the dance floor band t-shirt and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. I also grabbed my favorite teal hooded sweatshirt that was 3 sizes too large and my favorite pair of Osiris, they were black in color, but had purple insides and had cyan rimming the bottom of the shoe.

"Alright, now that I have my clothes set for tomorrow, I think I should wake mum up. She must be worried sick." I walk up to mum and gently shake her shoulder causing her to shoot out of bed.

"Hunny!" she cried latching her arms around my neck pulling me on top of her on my bed. New tears begin to form in the eyes and she keeps on muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I pat mother's shoulder and just let her hold me and let all of her anguish out. We stayed like that for five minutes. Mom crying her eyes out and me stroking her head gently telling her it's okay.

"Mum… It's okay, I'm okay. Please don't cry anymore, every thing's alright… please mom…" mum looks at me with tearstained eyes and sniffled quietly.

"Are you sure? I mean I should have known you would act like that. I'm sorry hunny, I should have made you take this at a slower pace." I pat mom's head like she was a small child and smiled.

"Mom, I know how you feel, and I'd appreciate if we take this transition slower… I'm just not sure if I'm ready for all of this… But I'll try." Mom nodded her head showing she understood what I told her.

After sniffling for a moment mum asked, "Tatsu-kun, do you want to go to the school to get your schedule and everything so you're not later to class tomorrow?

I shake my head no, "No thanks, it's already so late and I'm not sure when the school closes. Besides we've already did enough today, I'll just get to school early so I can find my classroom."

"Alright," mom said staring at me with blood shot eyes, "I just worry that something might happen tomorrow. Something that might hurt you."

I nod my head in understanding, and pulled mom off my bed. "Come on, I suggest you get to bed, you have work tomorrow." Mom nodded her head, strands of her aging hair falling in her face. I sweep the strands behind her ear. "Mum, we both have a big day coming, so let's get some sleep."

"Right," mom said in a tiered voice, as she placed a hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. "Night Sweetie."

"Night mum."

Mum walked out of my bedroom to the room across the hall. With mom out, I close my door and get changed into my pajamas which consist of a black wife beater and a pair of red shorts. I crawl into bed, Turing on my side grabbing Akuma, hugging him close to my chest.

'I wonder… how will Ouran change me? For the better, or the worst?' That was my last thought before slipping into a deep slumber, a daze where thoughts run wild, where the impossible become possible. And where fantasy becomes reality, even if it's just for a short while.


	4. Chapter 4

Hosting his fear chapter 3

Tatsuya Raiden, is a 16 year old teenager with a severe fear of women, well all but his dear mother.

Tatsuya just moved to japan with his single mum and is going to attend Ouran private academy, where he got a scholarship in the fine arts.

It's now morning and Tatsuya lies in his large bed, his legs tangled in his covers and his stuffed rabbit clutched in his arms.

"Knock, knock" Tatsuki, Tatsuya's mother said as she walked into the sleeping boy's room. "Tatsu?" Tatsuki asked looking around the dark room, 'it's so dark…' she frowns in disgust walking towards the only window in the moderate sized room, pulling back the blinds letting light shine in and aluminate the comfy looking area.

"Uggh…" Tatsuya groaned pulling his blanket over his blonde head, blocking the annoying light trying to disturb his peaceful sleep.

"Hunny it's time to get up!~" Tatsuki sang, pushing Tatsuya off his bed and on to the floor.

"Mum…" the aching boy whined, "Can't I have another hour to sleep?"

"Ha Ha, no! You have around 40 minutes to get around, and to get your ass to school."

After a second his mother's words sank in and Tatsuya pooped off the ground and ran full speed into the bathroom, his clean clothes in hand.

Tatsuya slammed the bathroom door shut and screamed, "Mum! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"Because!" Tatsuki shouted back at her son, "I thought you'd be up by now, so I set my alarm clock to wake me later than usual."

Tatsuya sighed as he turned the water on letting it warm up. 'God, I hope I'm not late on my first day at Ouran.' Tatsuya quickly strips down when the water in the shower started to steam slightly and steps into the hot bath.

After a 5 minute shower Tatsuya stepped out of the shower and changed into the clothes he had picked out yesterday.

"Tatsu-kun! Hurry up!" Tatsuki called standing outside the bathroom door.

"I'm coming, my god! Calm down woman!"

Tatsuki pouted at her son's words and walked into the kitchen and started to brew some coffee for herself and her son.

Tatsuya walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to see his mother holding two mugs full of coffee.

"Here you go Tatsu!" Tatsuki smiled handing her son one of the large mugs

"Thanks mum." Tatsuya said taking a sip of the bitter drink before sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Tatsuki gave her son a blank look as he kept taking sips of the coffee but then making sick looks. 'Why does he bother drinking coffee if he can't stand bitter food?' she asked herself as Tatsuya finished off his drink.

Tatsuya shook his damp hair and parted his brilliant red bangs, clipping part of them with his lucky black clip. "Thanks mum!" he said with a smile as he put on his shoes and walked out the door.

Tatsuki stood in the kitchen staring at where her son walked out of the house, 'bye son, and good luck. You'll need it….'

*Tatsuya's P.O.V.*

After slipping on my Osiris' I grabbed my black messenger bag that was covered in pins and iron on patches and ran down the rickety staircase towards the train station. If I was lucky I could make it to the station in at least six or seven minutes if I ran at high speed, and then it'd take fifteen to twenty minutes to get to Ouran. Hopefully after that I'd have time to get my schedule and maybe a map then get to class with some time to spare so I don't make an idiot of myself.

Just as I predicted I made it to the train station within 5 minutes, though I was out of breath it was worth it because I was lucky enough to get on the express train that was heading towards Ouran which would only have the travel time be around ten minutes instead of the usual fifteen to twenty minutes.

Now sitting on the train I keep my distance from all the women around me and isolate myself near the door and surround myself in my own gender. But every so often a woman would come around, thus causing me to cringe away so I didn't have a panic attack.

Now after ten minutes of sitting on that horrid train I was so glad when the doors opened, I just plowed out of there with my bag clutched to my chest so I didn't lose it. I just mowed through the crowd running towards Ouran.

*3rd P.O.V.*

Tatsuya stood completely out of breath right inside the great golden Ouran gates that surrounded the Pink castle like school. Tatsuya gave the school a bland look, as he walked in the school; he immediately found the main office and obtained a map and his schedule. But as he walked out, many girls appeared around the office doors.

"Hi!" a girl said to Tatsuya, she had dark blue hair and light blue eyes; while she wore Ouran's monstrous yellow female uniform.

"Hi…" Tatsuya said awkwardly toward the girl in front of him.

The girl smiled thinking Tatsuya was just nervous, "my names Hime Kazuwaki, are you new to Ouran?"

Tatsuya said nothing but curtly nodded his head holding his bag close to him again, to keep icky girl germs off his precious bag he had gotten years ago.

"So, what's your name new comer?" Hime asked walking beside Tatsuya as he looked down at his map trying to find his class.

"Tatsuya Raiden." He said quickly, walking faster as his hands started sweating heavily and he clutched his bag tightly so he didn't hurt the map given to him.

Hime smiled widely not noticing Tatsuya's great discomfort with her being near him. "Tatsuya, what class are you in?"

Tatsuya ignored Hime and broke into a run hopping to lose Hime. Fortunately for Tatsuya there was a guy's restroom a few feet in front of him so he could hide in there.

The restroom was very fancy. There were many stalls and seven high grade marble sinks. The place was clean and no one seemed to be in there.

Once inside Tatsuya sighed a breath of relief and walked over to the sink to splash water on his slightly sweaty face. 'Why is this happening to me? It seemed like Hime would never leave me alone…'

"You okay?" a boy asked Tatsuya. The boy was above average height for his age, he had charcoal black hair and Smokey eyes that showed very little emotions. The boy wore the male school uniform and looked at me with some concern.

"Huh?" Tatsuya asked as he turned towards the handsome boy, "Oh, yeah I'm fine…" Tatsuya muttered picking up his bag and scurried out of the restroom and towards his first period.

Tatsuya knocked on the door as the bell rang, and the teacher came and opened the door.

"Hello," the teacher smiled fakely, "You must be Mr. Raiden, I'll be your first block teacher for your year here at Ouran."

"Right…" Tatsuya muttered quietly, "It's nice to meet you sir."

"Good." The teacher said letting Tatsuya walk into the classroom, "alright class this is our other scholarship student, Mr. Tatsuya Raiden. Raiden would you like to say anything about yourself to the class?"

"Sure…" He mumbled keeping his head towards the floor, "Um, my name is Tatsuya Raiden and I just moved from Britain. I live in an Apartment with my single Mum, and I came to Ouran to study in your musical art's programs."

"Wow" almost all the girls sighed dreamily, "just listen to his accent, and his eyes~ they're like golden gems."

'Why me?!' Tatsuya moaned to himself as he felt his skin crawl from all the looks he was getting from all the girls in the room.

"That's enough class!" the teacher snapped, silencing all the fawning teens. "Mr. Raiden please take your seat. It's in the back corner; I do hope you can see from there."

"It's fine sir," Tatsuya said heading towards his seat ignoring the constant staring he got from the female population of his class.

*Tatsuya's P.O.V.*

I stood up from my desk and walked out of the classroom when the bell rang. So far today was exhausting, I had some problems finding all my classes and all the girls kept squealing about my accent.

I walked into art and was instantly asked to go in the back room and bring out tub of paints. When I was bringing the paints out of the storage room, due to the teacher's request, my clumsiness came out; I was walking over to the Ms. Ochi so she could demonstrate what we were going to do today. But my foot slipped and I went flying to the ground, causing the paint containers to shatter, thus giving me a nick on my cheek but also cover me in different colors of vibrant paint.

The teacher, Ms. Ochi, ran over to me and grabbed my arm causing me to go ridged. I pushed the teachers hand off of me, and fell back on to the paint covered floor.

"Tatsuya? What's wrong?" Ms. Ochi asked trying to help me up once again.

"Stop!" I shout in a sharp panicked voice, holding my hand out to put some distance between us.

"Huh?" Ms. Ochi asked confused

"I'm fine…" I mutter feeling very uncomfortable with the whole class staring at me.

Ms. Ochi looked down at me with understanding eyes, she then held out her hand offering to help me up.

Hesitantly I reached my shaking and up and grabbed Ms. Ochi's hand.

"It's okay." Ms. Ochi whispered so only I could hear her words, "I'm not gonna hurt you Tatsuya. Please just let me take you to the nurse. I understand you don't like women from how you acted with me, but let me help. You have a couple nicks and cuts on your face, and I don't want them to get infected."

I silently nodded my head, and walked tensely out of the art room, Ms. Ochi guiding me to the nurse's office. When we turned a corner leading to our destination, my face flushed heavily when I saw the man from the bathroom walk towards Ms. Ochi and I, but this time he wasn't alone. At the moment he had a small blonde child on his broad shoulders. The little boy was smiling broadly and talking to his companion.

"Takashi! I can't wait to get to the host club! I get to eat cake!" the small blonde shouted happily.

'Takashi? Is that his name?' I asked referring to the tall and silent man I had met.

"Tatsuya, we're here." Ms. Ochi informed me as she cautiously took my hand and led me inside.

"Why is there no one here?" I asked looking around the large office only to see on nurse.

Ms. Ochi let go of my hand and sighed bitterly, "The nurses just love to leave their office whenever they wish… they're hardly ever here… Oh well. I guess I just have to help. So how about you sit here for a moment and I'll get you a change of clothes."

I nodded my head and sat down on a wooden chair staring out of the large window that let light slip into the dark room every so often.

"Here we go!" Ms. Ochi smiled as she walked in with an Ouran male uniform in her hand. "Just go in the bathroom. There's a shower so you can clean yourself up." Ms. Ochi put her hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "I have to get back to class; you remember the way back right?"

I nodded my head and as Ms. Ochi was out the door I clutched the uniform in my hands and whispered with a massive blush on my face, "Thank you…" I then walked into the restroom and took my second shower for the day.

Now in the Ouran uniform I found it to be kinda large, but it fit well enough. I pushed up the large sleeves and walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out some Band-Aids and put them on my cuts. 'This is just great…' I mutter bitterly to myself as I picked up my dirty clothes that were in a plastic bag.

**_RING RING_**

"I guess classes are over now…" I walked out of the nurse's office, but instantly ran into someone causing both of us to crash to the floor I looked over at the person I hit and saw it was a guy with a brown hair and eyes. He wore a brown sweater and pants. He sat in front of me in a daze, probably not used to getting knocked over with such force. I stood up and offered the boy a hand which he gladly accepted. "Sorry about that!" I smiled at the brunette, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The boy shook his head and smiled as well, "It's fine, I'm Haruhi by the way, Haruhi Fujioka."

"I'm Tatsuya Raiden it's nice to meet you Haruhi." I held my hand out once again and Haruhi and I shook hands. "So, Haruhi where were you going in such a rush?"

Haruhi looked up slightly and said, "Well I was planning on going to the library to study, but so far the two I went to have been full."

I look down at Haruhi and my smile widened, "How about I go with you to the third library? I mean if that one's full we could always find an empty classroom." I paused a moment in thought, "Hey Haruhi what's your class?"

"Me?" He asked point to himself, "I'm in A-1."

My eyes widened slightly before I rested my arm on top of his head, "What do you know, we have first period together. That's kinda funny."

"Yeah." Haruhi smiled

I sighed as I placed my hands behind my head. Haruhi and I just checked out the third Library and that was as full as the other two. "Haruhi, do you think any of these rooms are gonna be abandoned?"

Haruhi shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I heard that there was a music room that wasn't used anymore."

"Music room?" I asked excitedly

"Yeah, I think it was the third music room…"

"Let's go then!" I said grabbing Haruhi's hand and running off towards the third Music room

"Tatsuya why are you in such a hurry?" Haruhi asked, as he struggled to keep up with me and my fast paced running.

"Because! I love music! It's my life!" I smiled like a small child opening up his presents on Christmas morning.

Haruhi blushed slightly and slowed down when we were in front of the music room doors, "Tatsuya, let's hope this doesn't have people, I really just want a quiet place to study."

"I do to. I don't care for a place to study; just I want to get away from people." 'Mainly all the girls' I added in my head.

Haruhi nodded her head and we opened the large door at the same time only to get blinded by a flash of bright light and have a hoard of rose petals attack our face. After the light cleared I saw six handsome men standing in the middle of the music room. "Welcome." They all said in unison.

I look at the men with a blank expression, "Well Haruhi, it looks like we **fucked up**."


End file.
